


Don't Let Go.

by ritty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Polyamory, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritty/pseuds/ritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's face presses against the back of your neck, nuzzling his nose into the soft, downy feathers around it, while Dave brushes his lips in quick kisses against your jawline and wraps his legs around your ghostly tail. You feel your two lover's fingers intertwine on top of you, and you couldn't be happier to be awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go.

**Author's Note:**

> wow,,,, im finally writin my trashy guilty pleasure ship  
> gotta love johndavedavesprite (is that even the name? idk)  
> anyways this was kind of hastily written, so dont expect too much out of it  
> this is lit a drabble ok

Sunlight filters through the curtains of the window as the sun rises above the horizon, illuminating your bedroom in a soft, warm glow. You hear birds chirping cheerfully outdoors, alerting the whole damn neighborhood that it was, indeed, the beginning of a new day. Half of you wants to tell them to shut the fuck up, holy shit, you're trying to sleep, the other half wants to maybe even join them in their chirping. After all, part of you is bird, as much as you try to repress that side of you.

You stir on the soft bed sheets, the talons that serve as fingers on your hands clenching into fists and soon un-clenching as you stretch your ghostly body, your wings started to spread out. This causes the warm body behind you to stir as well, and you glance over your shoulder, mumbling a sleepy apology. You're greeted by big blues clouded with sleep, and you toss a smile his way, and he manages to smile back despite having just woken the fuck up due to your bullshit. You blame the birds.

The other warm body in front of you shifts as well, and he lets out a groggy groan, grumbling something about "holy shit, let a guy fuckin' sleep, will ya?" You manage to chuckle a bit at that, and you raise your talons to cup his cheek, careful not to hurt him. You know from experience that if you're not careful with these things, you could very well cut his cheek and that would not be beneficial to you, at all.

They're both awake now, and it seems morning cuddles has started to take its place in your loving lover's hearts. John's face presses against the back of your neck, nuzzling his nose into the soft, downy feathers around it, while Dave brushes his lips in quick kisses against your jawline and wraps his legs around your ghostly tail. You feel your two lover's fingers intertwine on top of you, and you couldn't be happier to be awake.

You move your hand from Dave's cheek and rest it over their hands, and you press a kiss to Dave's forehead, which he hums at. You maneuver your wings so that they pull John closer to you, because Dave can't have all the fuckin' attention, and he laughs that bubbly laugh of his as he presses kisses to the back of your neck and your light orange hair. After a moment, they prop themselves up, leaning across of you and pressing a chaste kiss to each other's lips, and isn't that the most gorgeous thing you've seen in a while.

"Who's turn is it to make breakfast again?" John inquires after a second, finally blinking the sleep out of his eyes. You shift under him, rolling on to your back and wrapping your arms around them both, pulling them down to your chest. "I can make it if y'all want." You drawl with a yawn, and Dave snickers against you. "No way, dude, you almost burned down our damn house last time." He teases, and you snort. "Shut your fuckin' mouth, I'm a just fine cook."

John shakes his head lightly, draping an arm over your torso and resting his hand against Dave's shoulder. Dave takes his hand in his and gives it a quick smooch before moving to plant a butterfly kiss to your cheek. "I'll make it." John decides with a shrug of his shoulders, and you nod with another yawn. "Hell yeah, you make the best pancakes." You murmur, and he rolls his eyes. "Who says I'll make you pancakes?"

"You had better." Dave replies for you, and he gives John's leg a tiny, playful jab with his foot. John snorts, and nods in agreement, nuzzling his cheek into your chest. Dave tucks his face into the crook of your neck, his warm breath against your spectral skin. You allow your orange eyes to flutter close again, your breathing deep, steady, serene. Yeah, you could definitely live like this for the rest of your spritely life. Why wouldn't you?

You suppose it's silly, but you love them more then you've loved anybody else, both of them, equally. And you know they feel the same way about you, and about each other. And really, they make you happy, so you don't let go. You don't let go, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize 4 any ooc-ness


End file.
